Christmas Miracles
by delilah13407
Summary: Sometimes a Christmas miracle is possible, even if it seems hopeless. Always have faith.


Author-Denise Mikula

~Hi, this is only my second fic, and I am trying really hard to make it something interesting. I had a lot of fun writing it, and just to let you know, it is a short story, so it only has one chapter. That doesn't mean that this is the end of the story. (hint, hint) Hope you all enjoy this.~

Christmas Miracles (Therox, short story)

Previews

Fox thinks he is in love with Whitney. Christmas is not about receiving gifts, it is about giving gifts. There is more to Christmas than the presents. When all hope is lost for Theresa and Fox will there be a Christmas miracle or will their miracle be lost as well. (Therox)

Here is my story

*Whitney, you will be mine* thought Fox. 

"Fox, Fox." Theresa said waving her hand in front of his face to gain his attention. 

"Oh, sorry Theresa, did you want something?" Questioned Fox. 

"No, you were just dazed. Were you thinking of your mystery woman?" 

"I told you there is no woman." 

"I know when you are lying, and now is one of those times." 

"Fine, forget it, you were right, there is a woman, but she is not mine yet." 

"She probably never will be." Theresa mumbled. 

"What was that?" Fox questioned knowing exactly what she had just said. 

"Nothing." She lied. 

"Liar. I heard what you just said, and I thought you would be the one to understand what it was like because of what you went through with Ethan, let me guess your obsession with Ethan was too much pain to take on your self so you just decide to bring me down with you. You and Ethan deserve each other. You were an idiot for getting involved with him in the first place." Fox replied angrily. 

Fox bringing up Ethan was enough to get Theresa's blood boiling just as much as his was. 

"First of all, you misunderstood, I meant love isn't that easy and I can't think of two relationships that have worked out where they both love each other, I was just using your situation and putting it like the others and if that was the case yours wouldn't work out. I didn't mean it like you were a bad person or anything, but for you to bring up Ethan was just wrong. How dare you put Ethan in the situation when he has nothing to do with it. Do you like to rub things in my face, because that was not what I was doing with you." Theresa replied raising her voice. 

Fox knew that he shouldn't bring up Ethan and he knew that if he did he would regret it, and he did, but he just lost control and blurted it out anyway. It was too late to go back now so he continued. 

"Theresa, you know what, you are just as bad as you now say Ethan is, you are cold and heartless, and you really are unable to love anyone for who they are. I bet you were comparing me to Ethan the whole time I was here. Why can't you just go to hell, you have nothing and I mean nothing to live for." Fox said leaving and angry and furious Theresa. 

Fox's words stung Theresa's heart like a knife, but it also stung Fox to say that, and he did regret every word, and he also wished he could take what he said back but it was too late. 

*If he thinks that I am going to run after him and apologize, he is wrong. I have nothing to be sorry for after the words he said to me* Theresa thought silently. 

Theresa decided to go for a walk to clear her mind and to try to mend the broken heart that Fox had caused. She was walking in the streets and just thinking to herself. Then, out of nowhere a truck twice the size of her appeared and before she could react she was hit with enormous force. She lay there unable to move until she slipped into the abyss of darkness, and there lie Theresa's lifeless body. Some nice girl saw Theresa and made sure she got to the hospital. Theresa's family arrived at the hospital just a few moments before Fox arrived. Fox came as soon as he heard of the accident. 

"How is she?" He asked as soon as he saw her family. 

"We don't know, Eve has not told us anything yet, but she should be out any moment." Pilar answered. 

As she spoke these words Doctor Eve Russel made her way over to the family. "Eve, how is my baby girl?" Pilar asked as Eve made her way to the family. 

They all became alert as they noticed the concerned and worried look Eve had. She also looked pained and hurt as she saw what the news could do. For some people it would be excitement, and happiness, and others would be miserable and unhappy. 

"Well." Eve started. "She doesn't look good." Eve said dreading telling them really how bad it was. 

"She is going to be okay, isn't she?" Fox asked, he just had to know, and so did the rest of the group. 

"No, I don't think so." Eve replied. This answer felt like a knife going through Fox's heart, and many others as well. ]

"What do you mean?" Charity questioned with a sad expression. 

"I hate saying this but there is no other way to explain it, she is not going to make it. I mean she will be lucky to make it another couple of hours let alone the night." Eve explained with a single tear rolling down her cheek as she was giving a small preview of what would happen if Theresa weren't to pull through which she probably won't, and this isn't pretty. Eve felt her heart break for the family that has always been there for her and her family. She then, looked to see her daughter crying in Chad's arms. 

"Whitney are you okay?" Eve asked as she went and put a supportive hand on her daughters shoulder. 

"My best friend is dying, and I can't help her." Whitney replied sobbing. 

"I wish I could do more to help her but it is hopeless. There is nothing left to do for her now." Eve replied pulling her daughter into a loving embrace. 

Fox couldn't hear anything and all he felt was the pain in his heart. He was lost in his thoughts, and they always lead back to the conversation they had shared earlier that evening. He told her she was cold and heartless, and he told her to go to hell because she had nothing left to live for. So many of those thoughts ran through his head as he realized what he had done. He knew that she was not cold or heartless, and he knew that she shouldn't go to hell, and he knew that she had everything to live for. "Please Theresa, if you can hear me, just know that I never meant what I said when we talked earlier, and know that you have everything to live for." He replied looking outside at the sky like it held all of the answers. He had tears pouring down his cheeks. "I will die if you do Theresa. You are my reason for living." He replied now realizing that instead of Whitney it was really Theresa he was in love with and realizing that what he was saying was true. His Theresa was lying in a hospital room dying, possibly taking her last few breaths. 

Theresa could hear every word Fox said and she believed them. She was in between Earth, Heaven, and Hell. To be honest, if she were to die she wasn't even sure if she was going to Heaven or to Hell. she has done some horrible things that would give her reason to go to Hell, but she was also good, kind, caring, and thoughtful so she also had reason to believe she was going to Heaven. Right now she didn't want to go to either Heaven or Hell, she wanted to go back to Earth to be with her family and friends. She knew she had little time left but she did want to at least go back to say good-bye, she just couldn't figure out how to. Everybody was let into Theresa's room to see her. They all gasped when they saw how lifeless she was. She lay so broken and still. She was as pale as a ghost, and they couldn't believe how many machines she was hooked up to. They all said what they had to say, so they left her except for Fox. He was going to be with her until her condition changed, either good or bad. The doctors were proven wrong for the fact is that she did live through the night. She was worse in the morning but she was alive. She was worse then the night before, and she was weaker, and she was on the verge of death. "God, please, all that I want for Christmas is a miracle, for Theresa to be okay. I need a Christmas miracle." Fox replied silently praying for a miracle. Then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a monitor going off. It was Theresa's. She was dead. 

Eve had just pronounced her dead. She said there was no hope, that his Theresa was gone. Then, his miracle happened and his Christmas gift was granted. She woke up. They declared their love for one another and planned on a happy future together.

THE END

~I hope you do not hate my story, because I thought it was fun. I wrote it around Christmas time, but now I thought it would be fun to see what people thought about me. If you all remember, I told you that this doesn't have to be the end, well I am thinking about making a sequel, that is if this was a good story. Please review and tell me what you thought, tell me if I should make a sequel.


End file.
